Maybe not a mistake
by Jayamisia
Summary: [OS] : Contexte 3x12. Le désespoir, un Pirate, et l'alcool font très mauvais mélange lorsque c'est Emma Swan qui subit tout. Rated M ( public prévenu )


_Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS sur OUAT. Premier **Rated M** de ma création. L'idée m'est venue en regardant pour la énième fois le 3x12: où Hook se rend à New York, et convainc Emma de boire la potion, pour qu'elle retrouve sa mémoire. Elle tente de donner une réponse à Walsh pour sa demande en mariage, puis il se transforme en singe volant ! L'idée à été approuvée par une fan; je remercie celle-ci en passant ! Soit, à vous de me dire ce vous en pensez !_

 _Pour celles et ceux qui suivent ma fiction **Cauchemar** , la suite arrivera bientôt._

 _Merci de me lire et ENJOY !  
_

* * *

 **Maybe not a mistake**

 _« Nous partons demain dans la matinée. »_ Annonça-t-elle, une boule d'amertume se formant dans sa gorge.

Elle détourna le regard de celui du Pirate, le planta là sur cette annonce et rentra dans l'immeuble. La colère et le désespoir commençaient à monter, et elle ne voulait pas que Hook en soit témoin. Encore une fois, elle était abandonnée. Ce n'était absolument pas dans le même contexte que Neal, mais la jeune femme ressentait la même sensation d'avoir été trompée, d'avoir encore une fois fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes… Avant que le capitaine ne brise le rêve dans lequel elle était, elle avait été amoureuse de Walsh. Du moins, elle pensait l'être avant que ce sentiment ne devienne faux à ses yeux, comme toute cette vie que Régina lui avait créée. Même si ce sentiment avait été créé de toute pièce sans qu'elle ne le ressente vraiment, elle ne restait pas moins blessée, perdue et une fois de plus comme trahie… Sa vie New Yorkaise venait d'éclater en mille morceaux, et elle avait pensé avoir au moins Walsh de réel, mais visiblement pas. Cela l'enfonçait un peu plus dans son sentiment d'avoir été tiré d'un très beau rêve.

Elle soupira en passant la porte de son appartement, commençant peu à peu à redresser des murs autour de son cœur. Elle avait réellement l'impression de revivre l'abandon de Neal, et c'était un sentiment qu'elle détestait particulièrement. Avant qu'elle ne quitte sa famille, sa relation avec celui-ci s'était beaucoup améliorée, mais avait-elle vraiment envie de suivre Hook, et de retrouver cet homme qui lui avait fait tellement de mal ?

Elle entendit le pirate fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle prit le rhum et les verres oubliés sur la table et alla s'affaler dans le canapé. Elle se servit généreusement un verre, et l'avala d'un trait sans sourciller.

Son mal être la bouffait de l'intérieur. Pourquoi Killian avait-il décidé de briser tout ce bonheur qu'elle avait réussi à avoir depuis si longtemps ? Il disait avoir besoin d'elle pour sauver ses parents, mais cela voudrait dire revenir à Storybrooke, reprendre ses fonctions de sauveuse, et elle n'en avait aucune envie… Cela lui demanderait encore une fois de sacrifier son bonheur pour celui de la ville. Etait-ce donc ce à quoi elle était condamnée ? Sa maison jusque-là était ici, à New York, avec Henry, loin de créatures magiques, de vilains et de héros. Elle ne revenait pas que sa vie parfaite prenait fin maintenant. Pour se renfrogner un peu plus dans son désarroi, elle prit un autre verre qu'elle avala de la même façon que le premier. Que diable avait-elle fait pour être destinée à cette vie ? Même quand tout allait bien, quelque chose, ou dans ce cas-là, quelqu'un venait tout détruire. Elle tourna la tête vers le pirate qui restait debout à côté du canapé, et qui l'observait avec un regard désolé. Aussitôt elle baissa le regard. Elle devinait bien que, s'il avait fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici, New York, dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans ce monde qui lui était complètement inconnu, c'était juste parce qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle. Elle était loin d'être dupe… elle voyait bien comment il la regardait. Et sinon, pourquoi se serait-il donné tout se mal pour la retrouver ? Elle se demandait encore comme il avait fait…Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour lui poser la question… Elle avait bien comprit ses sentiments à son égard il y a longtemps, et cela c'était un peu plus confirmé lorsqu'elle avait pris conscience que c'était cet Hook là qui s'était jeté sur ses lèvres pour tenter de lui rendre la mémoire. Il avait testé, sans résultat, mais il était revenu, et avait persévéré jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de boire sa potion. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle devait se sentir par rapport à ça : elle était partagée entre la colère d'avoir été tirée de son rêve, et la reconnaissance de retrouver ses vrais souvenirs et d'être tirée de tous ces mensonges. Elle était touchée par tant de persévérance. Mais lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait bien, ce qu'il lui avait glissé avant qu'elle ne la quitte avait bien présagé qu'il ne l'oublierait pas aussi facilement. Le désespoir l'avait-il poussé à venir la trouver ici ? Elle eut un pincement au cœur : elle devait tout de même avouer qu'elle était heureuse de le retrouver… Bien que la perte de Walsh lui faisait mal, que l'explosion de cette vie parfaite avec Henry et le retour à la vraie vie la rendait maussade. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine à la simple pensée que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant ces huit derniers mois était complétement faux. Elle digérait très mal cette nouvelle idée. Elle prit un autre verre. Et Killian, fatigué de la regarder boire toute seule, s'assit à ses côtés, et se servit à son tour un verre de rhum, sans qu'il ne prononça un prompt mot… Les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses, le verre entre ses mains dans le vide, entre ses genoux, elle le regarda en pinçant les lèvres. Elle sentit l'alcool parcourir sa bouche entière, et lui brûler la gorge avant de le laisser continuer son cheminement dans son organisme. Elle voulait boire, cela l'aidait à supporter la situation, et c'était dans ce genre de circonstances qu'elle comprenait pourquoi le pirate était abonné au rhum.

L'alcool ne faisait pas encore son effet, mais elle attendait patiemment l'ivresse. Ses pensées allèrent à Neal. Elle allait forcément le retrouver à Storybrooke, et elle ne savait pas encore comment se comporter avec lui… En vérité, si le Pirate n'était pas apparu dans sa vie, elle se serait volontiers dévoué à lui seul. Mais là… Comment pouvait-elle résister au charme du Capitaine ? Elle tentait désespérément de lutter contre ses sentiments depuis Neverland, mais ils avaient pris beaucoup plus d'ampleur qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Il lui plaisait. Il l'attirait. Mais elle s'interdisait pourtant à lui exprimer tout cela. Ses murs étaient encore trop présents autour de son cœur, et elle avait peur de souffrir encore une fois si elle se vouait à Hook. Elle avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps, pour accepter ses sentiments envers cet homme, qui lui ressemblait tellement, et dont elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer son attirance indéniable. Elle avait beau se débattre de toutes ses forces, elle n'arrivait pas à lutter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas céder maintenant, après avoir tant repoussé ses avances… Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas, alors que le père de son fils, son premier amour, était encore vivant, et n'attendait plus qu'elle. Elle se résigna encore une fois à céder à Killian, alors qu'elle en avait, encore une fois, l'occasion. A nouveau dans le besoin de s'éloigner de tous ces sentiments, et pensant que l'alcool l'y aiderait, elle se servit un quatrième verre.

Mais cette fois, Killian qui pour le moment n'avait pas décroché un mot posa sa main valide sur le dessus de son verre, l'empêchant ainsi de boire celui-ci.

« Doucement _love_ , je comprends que ce soit difficile, mais ralentis sur la boisson. » déclara-t-il avec un sourire qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Intentionnellement, il avait soufflé sur son visage en prononçant sa phrase, et cela lui avait procuré un frisson irrépressible. Son haleine sentait la saveur fruitée du rhum, cette odeur qu'elle aimait tellement… Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et renonça à son verre qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Ses idées commençaient à s'embrouiller sous l'effet de l'alcool, et elle se sentait soudainement toute excitée.

« Killian.. » Commença-t-elle.

Il se recula d'un coup, pensant qu'elle allait lui reprocher sa proximité, puis se leva. Instantanément, cela ne plut pas à la jeune femme, qui se leva à son tour avec plus de difficulté. Une fois sur pieds, elle fut prise de vertige et chancela dangereusement, risquant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber. Killian la soutint juste à temps par la taille et la ramena contre lui, avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. Bien que les idées du pirate n'étaient plus trop claires non plus, ce contact avec son corps l'électrisa d'emblée. La jeune femme rit doucement d'ivresse encore faible. Elle l'observa d'un regard pétillant, qui le déstabilisa beaucoup. Il se soustrait à ce contact, et lui servit un regard plein de confusion. Se rendant compte de sa bêtise, et l'image de Neal revint dans son esprit. La jeune femme secoua la tête, et se confondit en excuses.

« J'suis désolée Killian… »

Cette fois ci, elle se retourna, prit le verre qu'elle s'était servi et le bu d'un trait sous les yeux de Killian. Elle reposa le verre sur la table basse. L'alcool lui montait sérieusement à la tête, et ce n'était pas comme si elle avait enchaîné les bières. Non, elle buvait du rhum comme elle buvait de l'eau. Elle n'avait même pas compté le nombre de verres qu'elle avait pris. L'ivresse envahissait sa tête telle une brume empoisonnée.

« Emma, si je suis venu, c'est pour que… »

Bien que l'alcool prenait petit à petit possession de son être, elle put se retourner d'un coup sans chanceler:

« Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas uniquement pour les raisons que tu te donnes… » Répondit-elle sèchement avec sérieux, et sur un ton de reproche.

Hook resta silencieux et déglutit difficilement. Elle avait peut-être raison : il était venu pour la ramener, auprès de ses parents certes, mais c'était aussi pour la retrouver. Il avait dit qu'il ne passerait pas un jour sans penser à elle, et c'était exactement ce qu'il c'était passé. Il n'avait cessé une seule fois de penser à elle, et avait fini par la retrouver.

Oui, elle lui reprochait de l'aimer parce qu'il lui compliquait la vie. Sa vie avec Henry, sa vie qu'il avait fait exploser !

« Tu as raison. » s'étrangla-t-il en sentant d'avance qu'elle allait le fuir après cette discussion.

Elle lui lança un regard froid, le contourna et s'avança pour rejoindre sa chambre, mais se retourna au dernier moment pour revenir à lui.

« Et si moi, j'n'avais pas envie de r'venir à Storybrooke ? J'étais bien ici. »

Elle s'était dangereusement approchée de lui, et la distance entre eux n'était pas très excessive. Perturbé par la si petite distance qu'elle mettait entre eux, il mit un temps à répondre.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Emma… »

Elle eut une furieusement envie de le frapper. Comment pouvait-il prétendre mieux savoir qu'elle ?!

« Tu préfères sérieusement cette vie, fausse, sans tes parents ? Sans Neal ? Sans… ? »

« Sans toi ? » rétorqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil de provocation. Elle savait qu'elle touchait un point sensible, mais il l'énervait, et elle bouillonnait intérieurement.

« Emma, arrêtes. » Soupira-t-il d'un air suppliant, la bouche sèche.

« J'avais Henry, et Walsh, cela me suffisait amplement. » Continua-t-elle.

« N'essaye pas de me faire croire que.. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire ? Que tu me manquais ?! »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Elle pinça les lèvres d'énervement. C'était la phrase de trop. Elle tenta de le frapper, mais il esquiva habilement, bien qu'il ait bu une belle quantité d'alcool. Elle réitéra sa tentative, mais cette fois ci, Killian se pencha trop en arrière et tomba devant le canapé, entrainant la jolie blonde avec lui. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur en sentant son dos s'enfoncer dans le sol froid, et tenta de se rattraper au canapé, mais sans grand résultat.

Les cheveux de la jeune femme tombaient éparses sur son visage, et il n'en fut dégagé que lorsqu'elle s'assit sur lui. Elle le surplomba de tout son buste, et le regardait avec amusement. Peut-être était-il temps de céder un peu à cet homme. Juste pour ce soir. Peut-être pouvait-elle s'accorder cela. Elle en avait marre de lutter, et l'alcool inhibait ses pensées. Comme si ses barrières n'existaient plus à cet instant.

Killian la regardait, complétement perdu devant ce rapprochement soudain. Elle n'essayait même pas de se relever, et de se soustraire à lui ! L'alcool la mettait dans de beaux états...

« Aurais-tu l'obligeance de te lever Swan ? Tu m'appuies sur les bijoux de famille ! » S'écria-t-il, gêné en sentant tout son poids sur son bas ventre.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil, incrédule, mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle préféra plutôt jouer de sa position en bougeant contre son bassin. Killian tenta désespérément de résister à son traitement et plaqua ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Il gronda d'un air mauvais, plein d'avertissement, mais elle n'en prit pas compte.

« Emma… »

Elle rigola doucement, puis le pirate se fit violence en inversant leur place, tout en s'écartant précautionneusement de la jeune femme. Il se soutint sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids.

« Arrêtes de jouer avec moi ! » s'écria-t-il, le visage rouge, les sourcils froncés de désarroi. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Elle avait toujours refusé ses avances, pourquoi jouer avec cela maintenant ?

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, alors qu'elle se remit à rire et Killian vit dans les émeraudes de la jeune femme la flamme de l'ivresse flamber. Elle finit par calmer l'ébranlement du rire qui s'était emparé de son être, et le regarda avec plus de sérieux.

« Je ne joue pas Killian. »

« Tu es bourrée ! » rétorqua-t-il en tentant de se lever.

Elle le prit par le col de son cuir et le ramena violemment à elle. N'ayant pas le temps de se retenir, son corps entier se rallongea sur celui de la jeune femme.

« Sûrement pas assez pour ne pas être consciente de ce que je fais. »

Il ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Peut-être était-ce sa seule chance de goûter au plaisir que lui procurerait Emma Swan ? Il se baffa intérieurement. Non, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Pas dans ces conditions, alors qu'elle venait de perdre Walsh ! Il ne pouvait pas profiter de son état d'ivresse. Pas ainsi, il ne pouvait pas. Il devait rester raisonnable. Avant qu'il ne puisse donner une quelconque réponse, elle inversa à son tour leur place. A son grand étonnement, la jeune femme avait exécuté ce mouvement avec une force presque surnaturelle. Le revoilà coincé sous elle. Il soupira, renonçant à s'abandonner à ses désirs, juste pour une nuit. Elle le força à s'assoir, et leurs torses se frôlèrent, leurs procurant un même frisson.

Emma le regarda dans les yeux en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle brûlait de l'embrasser maintenant. Elle en avait envie. Mais l'image de Neal continuait de la hanter. Etait-ce vraiment honnête de sa part, de flirter avec l'homme qui l'attirait autant, alors que ses pensées allaient à un autre homme ? Son désir était plus fort qu'elle, et elle louchait dangereusement sur sa bouche.

Killian sentit malgré lui son sort se sceller et sans prévenir, elle fondit sur ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue. De la même façon qu'elle l'avait déjà embrassé à Neverland. Il gémit en fermant les yeux, puis passa ses mains dans son dos. Une douce chaleur pris place dans son bas ventre. Une chaleur rassurante, plaisante ! Qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis… trop longtemps. Mais que faisait-il ? Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ?! Non, son contact était trop bon. Cela lui plaisait trop. Il sentit les fils de son contrôle se briser. Elle demanda l'accès à sa bouche, et il ne mit pas longtemps à céder. Elle passa inlassablement ses mains dans ses cheveux, et ouvrit un peu plus la bouche pour l'embrasser avec plus de violence. Elle avait besoin de le sentir, ses bras, ses lèvres, son corps, son tout ! Son esprit était complétement embrumé par l'alcool, mais elle s'en fichait, elle se sentait libre, bien, rassurée par cette chaleur qui l'entourait : celle de Killian. En une fraction de seconde, l'image de Neal s'effaça, pour être remplacée par celle de son pirate. A bout de souffle, il mit fin au baiser. Les lèvres rouges, la respiration saccadée et le corps en feu. Mais comment pouvait-elle réveiller autant de sensations en lui ?! Il devait arrêter maintenant. Il ne devait pas aller plus loin, ou il le regretterait.

« Emma, stop. »

Il respira bruyamment en regardant une fois de plus la jeune femme dans les yeux. Il était surpris de les voir autant assombris de désir. Désir pour lui ? Il lui adressa un regard qu'il craignait être autant noir d'envie que le sien, mais pouvait-il s'en blâmer ? Elle venait de l'allumer, et en connaissance de cause.

« Killian, fais-moi l'amour. » ordonna-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Cette fois ci, ses yeux n'étaient animés que par cette envie qu'il avait d'elle. Tant pis si elle disait cela sous l'effet de l'alcool. Tant pis s'il était aussi bourré qu'elle. Ils étaient autant fautifs l'un que l'autre, ils avaient bu, ils étaient fatigués de lutter l'un contre l'autre, et c'était peut-être le moment de céder. Il ne la fit pas répéter une seconde fois, et se rua sur ses lèvres qu'il mangea d'une passion dévorante. Il avait rêvé de ce moment un milliard de fois, et celui-ci arrivait. Elle s'abandonnait complétement à lui, juste pour une nuit. Elle posa sa main gauche sur sa gorge qu'elle caressa lentement avant de lui enlever son manteau de cuir. Lorsqu'il tomba au sol, elle s'attaqua au reste de ses vêtements. Son corps prenait feu au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient. Son cerveau était complétement paralysé par l'alcool, et elle était dans l'incapacité de réfléchir. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Elle avait besoin de le sentir, rapidement. Elle se mouvait déjà sur le bassin de son pirate, lui soutirant des plaintes et des gémissements. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres, puis il quitta celles-ci pour embrasser son menton, son cou, afin de la marquer. Elle se fâcherait sûrement le lendemain, mais il n'en avait cure. Il la sentit gémir, et se serrer contre lui d'envie. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure en dégageant son cou pour lui laisser tout l'espace dont il avait besoin. En même temps, elle passa ses deux mains entre le cuir de son pantalon et sa peau. Un énième frisson le parcouru, et il la laissa le défaire de ses vêtements, le découvrant en simple caleçon. Il ouvrit les yeux, et leva la tête pour observer la jeune femme. Elle s'abandonnait complétement à ses pulsions. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, aussi dévouée, aussi offerte à lui.

Décidant qu'elle était encore trop habillée, il la fit basculer afin de permuter leurs places. Elle sourit en posant patiemment ses mains sur ses épaules.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, la tête emplie de ces brumes d'alcool, elle se retrouvait dévêtit de ses vêtements, complétement à sa merci. Son corps brûlait d'impatience qu'il vienne la prendre. La tension entre eux était déjà grande de base, mais en ce moment même, elle n'avait jamais autant attendu quelque chose avec autant d'ardeur. Il continuait de l'explorer, embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps, mordillant quelques côtés. Elle fermait les yeux d'un plaisir sans nom. Et lorsqu'il revint lui donner un baiser plein de passion, à lui en décrocher la mâchoire, elle se cambra contre lui, frottant consciencieusement son intimité complétement en feu contre sa virilité. Son plaisir menaçait de la faire imploser tellement il était grand. Elle avait besoin de le sentir, en elle, et sur elle. Il grogna, en sentant son envie d'elle pendre un peu plus d'ampleur. Elle posa ses mains sur ses fesses, l'incitant à faire rencontrer leur bassin, mais il décida de ne pas la satisfaire tout de suite. Il voulait lui faire connaitre un plaisir, long, intense, et fougueux. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait ? Alors, il plongea son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur à pleines bouffées, et faufila sa main valide et aventureuse vers ces propriétés intimes. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux de surprise et gronda en remontant ses mains sur ses cheveux pour se préparer à les torturer quand le plaisir monterait d'un cran.

« Killian ! »

Il sourit contre sa peau, et prit une parcelle de celle-ci entre ses dents. Alors, de sa main entreprenante, il caressa lentement les limites de son antre, se demandant s'il devait continuer. Mais le gémissement plaintif de la jeune femme le décida à continuer. Il commença alors à la faire bouillir de plaisir, en appliquant ses doigts avec habilité, sans toucher le bouton qu'il savait plus sensible, et se contenta de toujours le frôler. La jeune femme se crispa en se cambrant un peu plus, tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux, puis en resserrant les jambes de part et d'autre son corps. Sentant à ses grognements qu'il commençait à la frustrer il cessa de la faire culminer, et laissa son désir de s'enfoncer dans ses profondeurs accueillantes s'exprimer. Elle cria enfin son plaisir, laissant sa voix se répercuter dans tout le salon. Il attendit un moment, en l'observant, leur laissant un temps pour s'ajuster l'un à l'autre. La jeune femme le regardait, avec désir et passion. Choses qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans son regard jusque-là. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient déjà à perler sur son front. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec plus de douceur, puis se mit à bouger en elle, commençant à la faire gémir tout en l'embrassant. Elle se serrait contre lui, se tortillait pour trouver une position confortable sur ce sol, tandis qu'il allait toujours plus loin. Tout disparaissait autour d'eux : ils se détachaient de tout, sans aucune réflexion. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, et avaient l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension ou la fin du monde était proche. Plus rien n'existait. Seul leur plaisir. Sans prévenir, la jeune femme prit une fois de plus la place du pirate, et le surplomba, sans couper contact. Alors, elle vint le reprendre, s'empalant sur lui, allant et venant pour trouver un plaisir encore plus intense, plus profond, plus passionné. Le pirate finit par s'assoir en gémissant, la laissant le chevaucher, en se plaquant contre elle, enfouissant une fois de plus son visage dans son cou pour gémir son plaisir à son oreille. Elle leva la tête vers le plafond, en ouvrant la bouche d'extase. Mon dieu que c'était bon ! Elle cria son nom, sentant le moment de non-retour arriver. Elle continuait néanmoins de bouger son bassin avec un plaisir non feint, s'accrochant aux épaules de Killian qu'elle griffait avec ses ongles. Puis la délivrance vint, et il se libera en elle, les faisant crier de concert, exprimant sans aucune gêne le plaisir généré par l'autre. C'était puissant, bon et passionné, exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé. Le corps moite de sueur, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre et leurs respirations se mêlèrent.

Emma Swan sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes le lendemain matin, et quant au mal de crâne qui pointait le bout de son nez, elle ne le releva même pas. Elle avait trop bu, la gueule de bois était donc prévisible. Les yeux clos, le soleil réchauffant agréablement son dos, elle tenta de se rappeler les évènements de la veille. Elle ouvrit les yeux, en s'asseyant brusquement dans le lit, gardant le drap blanc contre elle. Qu'avait-elle fait ?! Elle grimaça en sentant la douleur de son crâne s'intensifier. Elle avait l'impression qu'une fanfare tambourinait là-haut… Elle se tourna et vit à côté d'elle Killian Jones, dont ce même drap ne couvrait qu'une partie de son corps. Ils l'avaient donc fait. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Quelle erreur de sa part… Des flashs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire, et elle se redressa violemment en sentant un frisson la prendre. Elle se revoyait encore lui faire l'amour avec plus de passion qu'elle n'avait jamais donné… Son bas ventre s'enflamma à cette image, et elle se mit à rougir toute seule. L'alcool lui avait complétement fait perdre les pédales. Enfin, elle savait que la présence du pirate y était aussi pour quelque chose… Elle n'aurait jamais dû se laisser emporter par ce désir violent qui l'avait pris…Elle se passa une main sur le visage, se sentant fautive. Si elle le quittait ainsi, il allait croire qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, qu'elle l'avait uniquement utilisé pour le sexe. Or, ce n'était pas vrai. Elle l'aimait, elle n'était pas prête à se l'avouer, et encore moins à lui dire. L'alcool l'avait poussé à exprimer son amour pour lui, et elle s'en voulait pour cela. Car, à Storybrooke, Neal l'attendait. Cet homme qui l'aimait, cœur et âme. Mais elle, avait-elle vraiment envie de le retrouver ? Elle en avait marre de réfléchir à cette question. Cette nuit torride d'amour avec son pirate avait été magique, mais elle n'était pas prête à se mettre en couple avec lui. Elle ne voyait qu'une solution pour ne pas faire face : fuir.

Elle se tourna vers le pirate, et fut surprise de le voir les yeux grands ouverts, qui l'observait avec une attention particulière. Elle lui sourit timidement, cherchant les mots juste pour exprimer ce qu'elle allait faire…

« Killian… Ce qui s'est passé hier… »

Il s'assit dans le lit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, admirant toujours sa beauté, même au réveil.

« C'était… »

« Je sais. » coupa-t-il alors que son regard se voilait d'une émotion qu'il tentait tout de même de lui cacher.

« Je n'aurai pas dû céder à ton caprice. Mais il faut bien dire que bourrée, tu te montres particulièrement persuasive. » Commença-t-il.

Elle sourit, gênée en se rappelant de la demande expressive dont elle lui avait fait part.

« Cette nuit était parfaite, Swan. On recommence quand tu le souhaites. J'ai beaucoup aimé. »

Sa réponse la surprit, mais elle avait compris le message qu'il essayait de faire passer : il avait anticipé qu'elle allait fuir après cette nuit, et préférait partir lui-même. Encore une preuve qu'il la connaissait trop. Elle le regarda se lever, impuissante. Elle savait bien qu'il souffrait de ce qu'elle faisait là, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'était pas prête à faire face à ses sentiments. L'alcool l'avait juste aidé à abaisser ses barrières, mais elle regrettait amèrement de s'être laissé emporter. Elle le vit disparaître dans le salon où il chercha ses vêtements, puis elle en profita pour s'habiller convenablement. Son fils n'allait pas tarder à rentrer de chez sa nounou qu'il s'était spécialement imposé pour lui laisser la soirée avec Walsh. Soirée qu'elle avait finalement passée avec son pirate. Elle devait expliquer à son fils pourquoi ils devaient partir à Storybrooke. Si elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, son fils était ignorant, encore coincé dans cette nouvelle vie. Elle devait vite trouver une théorie avant qu'il ne revienne. Et par-dessus tout, elle devait faire sortir Killian avant qu'il ne rentre. De cette manière, elle éviterait à Henry de soulever des questions embarrassantes, que pouvaient éveiller la présence de Killian. Elle rejoignit le pirate dans le salon qui finissait de s'habiller. Elle s'approcha doucement.

« Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé. »

Il releva la tête vers elle en souriant.

« Donc on se voit tout à l'heure pour retourner à Storybrooke. »

Elle soupira en hochant la tête, puis il posa un baiser sur son font, avant de sortir de l'appartement, la laissant ainsi seule attendre Henry pour lui expliquer la raison de leur départ précipité. Elle devrait donc retrouver son rôle de sauveuse… Cela était loin de l'enchanter. Mais savoir qu'elle gardait son fils avec elle l'aidait. Elle referma la porte derrière le pirate, puis alla s'assoir sur le canapé ; elle ne pouvait plus oublier Killian maintenant. Il avait marqué son corps et son cœur. La nuit avait été tout de même exceptionnelle, et elle devait avouer que cela avait été la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Elle soupira, elle ne pouvait plus se sortir Hook de la tête. Allait-il donc la hanter ?

Elle sourit toute seule. Peut-être que cela n'avait pas été une erreur en fin de compte. Elle frissonna encore une fois, en se rappelant du joli suçon que l'homme qui venait de la quitter lui avait fait. Elle l'effleura lentement du bout de ses doigts. Elle devrait se mettre en colère d'avoir été marquée, mais elle n'y arrivait pas… Elle finirait sûrement pas accepter ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait plus en douter dorénavant.

* * *

 _Voilà, je vous laisse la parole pour me donner votre avis, en mp ou en review, as you want ! Soyez indulgent(e)s, c'est mon tout premier M avec CapitainSwan. (n'ayant écrit que sur Caskett jusqu'à présent)_

 _Bonne journée, biisouus,_

 _Jaya'_


End file.
